1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to chairs and more particularly to a folding chair with improved characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
Various folding chairs have been commercially available. A foldable device or the like, as self-explanatory, is intended to reduce space in a storage position. However, most prior folding chairs suffered from one or more of the following drawbacks such as being: relative complex in construction, bulky, costly to manufacture, trouble-prone, unreliable in use, and visually unattractive. Thus, the present invention provides a novel folding chair in order to overcome the above drawbacks of the prior art.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a folding chair comprising two pairs of legs, the legs of each pair being intersected; a transverse pivot rail interconnecting the intersections; two support mechanisms spaced along the pivot rail, each support mechanism being shaped as a loop and comprising an upper hole; two cylinder pads anchored in the upper holes; two fastening mechanisms each comprising an upper section having a first half tube and a lower section having a mating second half tube coupled to the first half tube with the pivot rail passed therethrough; and a seat pivotably secured to the pivot rail by driving a plurality of fasteners through the upper and the lower sections into the seat. In a use position, the seat is adapted to exhibit an elastic, downward movement as buffered by the cylinder pads. In a folding operation, the seat is turned clockwise about the pivot rail until being stopped by a chair back.
In one aspect of the present invention, the cylinder pad is formed of elastomeric material.
In another aspect of the present invention, the cylinder pad is formed of rubber.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the cylinder pad has a tapered top end.